


Marry Me

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

He wasn’t exactly certain when it had happened.  Maybe it had been sudden, maybe it had been a process in motion since the start of long conversations back on tattooine; where a woman weathered by sun and sand had helped his aching heart past a grief he hadn’t even realized still flowed deeply within his spirit.  In the end it didn’t matter which, all that mattered what that it had happened.  He had grown to love that woman and he couldn’t seem to imagine a life without her in it.

Then it happened one morning.  He smiled at her as she stepped into the common area of their shared quarters, a smile which she returned in kind.  Gentle and radiant.

“Will you marry me?”

It was awkward, it was awful -it was certainly not the invitation to share a cup of tea that he had intended it to be when he opened his mouth.

She said yes anyway.

He was Jedi and there was little to give her aside from his heart and a pair of rings he once thought would never see their way out of the box again.  It didn’t matter.  She wasn’t a materialistic woman by any mind.

Perhaps there were few who would have called her beautiful - by no means did she fit the ideals of the Coruscanti fashion icons- but she was solid and strong.  The polished stone that had held up after years of desert sand.  And her desert had brought its scouring sand to him as well smoothing away edges that had once been raw and broken.  A rock taken from the river and shattered so sharply he hadn’t even known his own edges.

Long years later is could be said, that they were the rocks upon which a new order found its foundations.


End file.
